jogoseconsolesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Como funciona o Nintendo Wii
=Como funciona o Nintendo Wii= O Console revolucionou a jogabilidade dentro dos games, e é o aparelho mais vendido da sétima geração. O Wii é o último console para jogos lançado pela Nintendo, disponível oficialmente nas lojas desde 19 de novembro de 2006. O aparelho concorre diretamente com o PS3 e o Xbox pela preferência dos usuários, todos dentro da sétima geração de consoles. Ele lidera com ampla vantagem em número de vendas se comparado aos seus rivais, ultrapassando cinquenta milhões de unidades vendidas em todo o mundo. O maior diferencial do console é a maneira de controlar dentro dos jogos, utilizando amplamente os sensores de movimento especiais do seu joystick. O aparelho é responsável pela inclusão digital de diversas pessoas no mundo dos jogos, um trunfo que nenhum outro console conseguiu até hoje. É comum ouvirmos de amigos que seus pais, tios e até mesmo avós pela primeira vez colocaram a mão em um joystick, tudo graças ao Wii. Neste artigo, vamos abordar diversas características do console mais vendido atualmente no mundo, como sua estrutura, componentes, acessórios e todas as possibilidades que envolvem o aparelho. Se você sempre quis saber um pouco mais sobre o Nintendo Wii, confira sua descrição nas linhas abaixo. Arquivo:6182.jpg Broadway e Hollywood Arquivo:6198.jpg Além de descrever uma das avenidas mais conhecidas do teatro mundial e a cidade mais importante do cinema, estes dois nomes denominam o processador e o chip gráfico do Nintendo Wii. Seu CPU é basicamente um processador melhorado em relação ao Game Cube, console anterior da Nintendo, atuando com cerca de 50% mais velocidade real. Arquivo:6183.jpg Poucos dados oficiais já foram lançados sobre o componente, e sua velocidade mais aceita é a de 729 MHz, o que seria aproximadamente quatro vezes inferior ao processador do PS3. Da mesma forma, pouco se sabe sobre a real configuração e potencial do seu chip gráfico, desenvolvido pela ATI e que segundo a maioria das fontes demanda 243 MHz de velocidade. O Wii conta com um leitor de um tipo de mídia chamada de Wii Optical Disc, um padrão adotado pela Nintendo que é muito semelhante ao DVD comum. No entanto, o aparelho não lê filmes ou áudio em DVD, um ponto negativo em relação aos outros consoles da sétima geração. Além dos seus discos, ele também roda os jogos do GameCube normalmente. Por padrão, a conexão de Internet do sistema é Wireless, embora exista a possibilidade de colocar um adaptador ethernet em uma de suas saídas USB. Confira, na tabela abaixo, um pequeno apanhado das conexões do Nintendo Wii. Arquivo:6189.jpg Arquivo:6184.jpg Wii Remote Este é sem dúvida o grande diferencial que o Wii trouxe à sétima geração de consoles. A Nintendo colocou todos os seus esforços em desenvolver uma maneira interessante e inovadora de controlar os games, a partir de movimentos reais realizados pelo jogador. Isso significa que, no Wii, na maioria dos jogos será necessário movimentar o controle para realizar diversas ações importantes, como rebater uma bola de tênis ou dar socos nos adversários. Toda a movimentação é captada por um sensor infravermelho colocado próximo à sua televisão, além da conexão Bluetooth existente no sistema. Arquivo:6190.jpg Nunchuk Atuando de maneira conjunta ao Wiimote, o Nunchuk torna a jogabilidade ainda mais completa, apresentando um manete analógico de movimentação, além de sensores de movimento, como ocorre no controle principal. O acessório é facilmente acoplado na parte inferior do Wiimote, e permite que você movimente seu personagem enquanto mira com uma arma, por exemplo. Classic Controller Muitos usuários reclamam da dificuldade e complexidade em jogar certos títulos com o controle original do Wii. Atendendo a esse tipo de situação, a Nintendo desenvolveu um controle clássico para o aparelho, contendo o formato e as funções de um joystick comum, unindo aspectos do Super Nintendo e do Nintendo 64. Além das funções citadas, ele é ideal para os jogos dos consoles antigos da empresa, disponibilizados para o Wii em um sistema de console virtual muito interessante, que abordaremos mais à frente. Arquivo:6193.jpg Arquivo:6185.jpg Sensor Bar Nada do que o Wiimote propõe seria possível sem a atuação da Sensor Bar, uma pequena barra especialmente elaborada para a captura dos movimentos realizados com o controle. Através de dois sensores infravermelho, ela permite que você mire na tela e realize diversos dos movimentos principais de muitos jogos, captando tudo em tempo real. Arquivo:6191.jpg Wii Wheel Um dos acessórios mais divertidos do Wii é o seu volante, incluso em alguns jogos de corrida do concole, como o Mario Kart. Basicamente, tudo o que você precisa para dirigir com seu volante é acoplar o Wii Remote dentro do acessório, podendo então realizar curvas com ainda mais precisão, o que é fundamental em diversos jogos de corrida e torna a jogabilidade mais interessante. Wii Zapper Desenvolvido especialmente para os jogos que envolvem mira e muitos tiros, o Wii Zapper permite que você acople os controladores originais do console em forma de arma, facilitando muito em jogos de tiro. Juntamente com o acessório está incluso o jogo ZELDA ASHASASGSAS, que faz uso de todo o potencial do aparelho. 500px|left Wii Speak Como o próprio nome deixa a entender, este acessório é o microfone oficial do Wii. Ele permite que até quatro pessoas se comunique simultaneamente no canal do Wii Speak em uma conversa, mesmo que cada um esteja em um canto diferente do mundo. Wii Balance Board Mantendo a idéia de revolucionar a maneira de jogar, o Wii Balance Board pode ser considerado um dos acessórios mais revolucionários do console. Com ele, você pode realizar dezenas de exercícios interessantes a partir de jogos especialmente desenvolvidos para o sistema, como exercícios de alongamento, salto, flexões e uma infinidade de outras aplicações. Arquivo:6192.jpg Wii MotionPlus Embora os controles do Wii sejam revolucionários e tenham atraído a atenção de milhões de jogadores no mundo inteiro, muitos reclamam quanto à precisão do aparelho. O Wii MotionPlus promete melhorar esse aspecto drasticamente, aumentando a precisão e a captação dos movimentos através do Wiimote. 500px|left O vídeo acima mostra como a precisão nos jogos ganha um novo patamar ao utilizar o MotionPlus acoplado ao Wii Remote. É possivel perceber que mínimos movimentos no controle são percebidos pelo console com precisão, melhorando muito a qualidade de sua jogabilidade. Arquivo:6186.jpg Outro aspecto focado pela Nintendo em relação ao Wii é levar diversas possibilidades de entretenimento ao usuário, tudo a partir das dezenas de canais disponíveis para o console. Há canais de notícias, previsão do tempo, mensagens e praticamente tudo o que um usuário precisa para se entreter na Internet. Mii Channel Este canal merece destaque por ele permitir que você desenvolva um Mii, ou um avatar capaz de participar de diversos jogos do console, como o famoso Wii Sports, um dos que mais utiliza os pequenos personagens, que podem ser totalmente editados pelo usuário. Arquivo:6194.jpg VIRTUAL CONSOLE Quem nunca teve vontade de adquirir novamente um Super Nintendo e passar horas jogando Super Mario World ou Donkey Kong relembrando o passado? Esta possibilidade é trazida para os usuários do Wii através do Virtual Console. Tudo isso é possível pelo fato do Wii ser compatível com todos os consoles anteriores da Nintendo, aumentando ainda mais a gama de títulos jogáveis no aparelho. Através do canal do Virtual Console, é possível baixar e jogar centenas de títulos que fizeram sucesso nas gerações passadas. Vale lembrar que alguns dos jogos não funcionam corretamente com o Wii Remote, sendo necessário utilizar o controle clássico ou até mesmo o joystick do GameCube, que também é totalmente compatível com o novo console da Nintendo. WiiWare Outro tópico que merece destaque para o Wii é o WiiWare. O canal permite a compra e o download de dezenas de jogos muito interessantes para o console, tudo feito de forma online. Isso significa que os games do canal não estão disponíveis em lojas ou em mídias paupáveis, mas apenas para serem baixados diretamente através do WiiWare. Arquivo:6195.jpg Infelizmente, o Wii não apresenta um espaço agradável para a instalação de tais jogos, sendo necessário o uso de cartões SD para amenizar o problema. Por esse motivo, está em desenvolvimento um novo HD externo para o console. Arquivo:6187.jpg O foco da Nintendo nos jogos desenvolvidos para o Wii é atrair públicos dos mais variados tipos e idades, sempre explorando bem os recursos do seu Wiimote. Os usuários aficionados por títulos mais complexos e bem elaborados reclamam da falta de games “sérios” para o aparelho, o que parece não ser o ideal adotado pela empresa. Arquivo:6196.jpg Listaremos, nas linhas seguintes, os dez títulos mais vendidos da história do console, em milhões de unidades. Vale ressaltar que o Wii Sports vem em conjunto com o console, o Wii play com alguns controles avulsos e o Wii Fit faz parte do pacote do Balance Board, já citado anteriormente. O Mario Kart inclui o Wii Wheel em seu pacote, outro sucesso de vendas para o console. 1. Wii Sports – 46.1 2. Wii Play – 23.8 3. Wii Fit – 21 4. Mario Kart Wii – 16.7 5. Super Smash Bros Brawl – 8.5 6. Super Mario Galaxy – 8 7. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games – 7 8. Mario party 8 – 6.6 9. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – 5.3 10. Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock – 4.2 Outro ponto importante é que apenas os números 7 e 10 não são jogos publicados pela Nintendo, confirmando o sucesso dos títulos lançados pela empresa. Também é interessante o fato de que o quarto e o quinto jogos mais vendidos do aparelho são continuações de franquias de grande sucesso em consoles anteriores, confirmando o público que a Nintendo conquistou durante os anos. Arquivo:6188.jpg Mais saudável ainda Algumas das maiores novidades apresentadas na última E3 pela Nintendo reforçam os ideais da empresa em fazer os jogadores terem um hábito minimamente mais saudável em frente à televisão. A principal delas é um novo acessório para o console, chamado de Wii Vitality Sensor. O aparelho mede a pressão sanguínea e os batimentos cardíacos do usuário, com a função de medir o estresse e a pulsação do jogador. Segundo algumas das pessoas mais importantes da Nintendo, diversos títulos interessantes para utilizar com o acessório já estão sendo desenvolvidos pela empresa. 500px|left Além disso, uma nova versão do Wii Fit, o jogo especialmente desenvolvido para o Balance Board, promete trazer novos exercícios e minigames interessantes para jogar. É mais saúde para você e os gamers do mundo todo com o Wii. MotionPlus Como citado anteriormente, um dos maiores destaques do Wii para o futuro é quanto ao desenvolvimento de jogos que explorem o MotionPlus, acessório que aumentará drasticamente os níveis de precisão no uso do Wii Remote. Para mostrar todo o potencial do acessório, já está disponível o Wii Sports Resort, contendo pequenos jogos como arco e flecha, esgrima, basquetebol, golfe e diversas outras modalidades que dão um novo patamar à sensibilidade proporcionada pelo Wii MotionPlus. Jogos Entre os lançamentos exibidos na conferência, um dos maiores destaques é o New Super Mario Bros. Wii, levando finalmente o Mario em uma versão mais clássica ao console. Seu maior diferencial é um modo multiplayer cooperativo, ideal para jogar com os amigos. thumb|500px|left Ainda falando do bigodudo, a continuação de Super Mario Galaxy está a caminho, prometendo ainda mais novidades do que o primeiro game da série. Uma nova versão de Metroid também está para chegar, já esperada ansiosamente pelos aficionados pela série. Para finalizar as novidades de games para o console, três grandes produções de outras produtoras estão a caminho. The Conduit, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles e Dead Space: Extraction são as grandes novidades para 2009. 500px|left Qual a sua opinião sobre o Wii? Se você estava em busca de um novo console, esperamos que este artigo tenha lhe ajudado a escolher melhor qual comprar. Temos outras duas matérias abordando os outros aparelhos da sétima geração, o PS3 e o XBox. O Wii tem suas vantagens e desvantagens em relação aos seus rivais, cabendo a você ponderá-las de acordo com o seu perfil como jogador e as suas expectativas em relação ao console. O Baixaki conta com a sua opinião sobre o console que revolucionou a jogabilidade em games, além de ter incluído toda a família em frente à televisão para partidas de golfe, boxe e diversos outros estilos. Categoria:Consoles Categoria:Nintendo